amor secretos y virtud
by sofia cullen de black swan
Summary: que pasaria si bella siendo distinta se enamorara de un humano alguien completamente normal. el sabe que ella es bastante disinta a todas las demas chicas del pueblo y es un reto para el  saber mas de ella pero ella tine que esconder su secreto


Les presento mi vida

Hola soy bella tengo 17 años vivo con mi padre ya que mi madre se fue a arisona en busca de sus sueños me pidió que me fuera con ella pero yo ya tenia mi vida a qui y eran sus sueños no los mios desde ese dia no deja de llamar cada semana y preguntarme como estoy y como siempre tengo cosas mas importante que aser abeses se le ocurre venir con phil el tipo no es malo solo que **no me cai bien porque no le cae bien a papa pero mama no deja ir sus sueños bueno eso dice ella, **papa bueno papa es otra historia siempre a sido el mejor se comporta como padre y no quiere ser mi amigo el es sinplemente mi padre y lo quiero tal y como es, mi hermano el es prácticamente de otra madre por desirlo aci, somos cuates mientras estábamos dentro de renee estuvimos en bolsas distintas asi que casi no nos paresemos el se llamaya que mi padre es emmett el garan oso emmett

Tengo pocos amigos verdaderos amigos ya que mi padre es un gran abogado y a representado a demaciados actores y actrices asi que como los conoce yo los e llegado a conocer a algunos pero oviamente mi padre a llegado a ser reconosido mundialmente asi que pues nimodo.

Mi mejor amiga alice cullen enberdad la tipa esta comletamente loca pero es una de las chicas mas jeniales de el universo a ella le pasa lo mismo con los amigos ya que su padre es uno de los mejores médicos del país y su madre una decoradora de interiores bastante reconosida pero a nadie se le suben lo sumos por eso

Somos muy amigos entre las familias los cullen y los swan somos como uña y mugre casi siempre no la pasamos todos juntos en las vacaciones es enverbad divertido.

Mi casa jaja es sinple… simplemente una mansión jiji no me gusta vivir en un lugar tan ostentoso pero nimodo aquí me toco jaja se que a cualquier mujer le encantaría esto pero yo no soy como cualquiera.

ay una abitacion para cada cosa y para cada persona ay prácticamente un departamento para cada quien jaja solo falta la cosina y el cuarto de juegos, para cada abitacion, ay cuartos par los cullen en esta umilde casa jaja y en en la de ellos ay una para cada uno de nosotros .

mis amigos sin necesidades jiji

1°alice de estatura mediana cabello de un negro como la noche y bastante rebelde de unos ojos negros paresidos a su cabello como la noche

2° angela estatura mediana cabello largo ojos hermosos me encantan sus ojos pero bien ella es mucho mas tranquila que alice per = de buena

3°rosale sinplemente hermosa es linda (en realidad solo con nosotros porque con los demás puff ni para que contarles)

4° jasper bastante paresido a su hermana rosale pero en sexo masulino y un poco mas alto

5° ben ese chico era como cualquier otro el es normal (bueno casi normal)

6° pia alta esbelta ojos como la miel tiene el cabello castaño claro, nadie se mete con ella ya que su novio es uno de los chicos mas rudos de todo forks

7° emmett es sinplemente lindo y su cuerpo es tanparesido al de un oso

8° Taylor alto moreno bastante guapo ojos color verde es todo un mono.

Tengo amigos que viven bien sin exageraciones exactamente todos ocasi todos los de la push

Estudio en el instituto de forks soy como cualquier adolesente con esepcion que no soy como cualquier adolecente ya que tengo dones de echo todos tenemos poderes

Alice ve el futuro

Rosale repara cualquier cosa

Jasper puede manejar las emociones

Ben puede manejar el futuro a su antojo

Angela maneja la naturaleza con naturalidad jijiji

Pia viaja atrabes del tiempo

Emmett es el chico mas fuerte de el mundo

Taylor puede transformarse en cualquier cosa que desee

Y lo que mas me gusta es que somos inmortales nunca morimos es lo mas divertidojiji.

Todos tienen pareja pero adivinen quien no… exactamente yo pero bueno

Alice & Jasper

Rosale & Emmett

Angela & Ben

Pia & Taylor

Yo & mi soledad

Ase tiempo tuve una relación pero el chico es un completo inbesil el solo me utilizaba,

No me inporta el tener que esconderme de los demás o esconder lo que soy en realidad.

Esa soy yop y mi vida ey lo tienen y nada mas.


End file.
